


Gifted Rebels

by TMI1066



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: Valentine is a horrible ruler and his laws are outrageous, and a Rebel group will stop at nothing to get him off the throne. It might just be destiny.





	1. Prologue pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i would be really appreciated if people could comment, so i can see if people would like me to upload this story on here.  
> thanks

20 years ago when Valentine Morgenstern was just 22 years of age, him and his followers in his little group called the circle took over the Country of Idris and Valentine became King, and took Jocelyn Fairchild as his Queen. Valentine laid out laws that to you and me would so quite bizarre but to everyone else the mainly became a part of Everyday life because the punishments were so harsh. One of the laws was Love, he banned Love he claimed that Love was a weakness and the government (The Circle) Show pick who married how and monitored every single person who entered the schools so they can pick the matches that suit him best. One other thing he banned was magic, before Valentine took over magic was a part of everyday life, I brought life to the country of Idris and help keep everything nice and safe for everyone to live, but valentine could not stand anyone having any amount of power he did not have . Every single person he could find with magic were sentenced to death.

Everyone feared him. He requested that if parents suspected that their children were gifted (had magic) to be brought to him immediately for testing, although everyone knew there was no testing and he killed them all.

After around a year of his horrible rule, a prophesy that The two most powerful gifted ones will be born of the Branwell line and will be twin girls, these twin girls will overthrow Valentine and bring peace to the Kingdom once again.

To try and prevent this from coming to pass Valentine killed every last person with the last name Branwell and in the Branwell line but he only went back 100 years, so he never discovered that in the 1800s Charlotte and Henry Branwell gave their child Charlotte's Maiden name Fairchild, renaming Henry's Branwell line Fairchild, whereas Henry's Brother Edward continued the last name Branwell.

2 years later Prince Jonathon Christopher was born with looks just like his father.

Then 1 year later Twin princesses were born one with Red hair and green eyes she was named Clarissa Adele and the second princess had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes she was given the name Alexandra Leanna. At this point in time Valentine had no I idea but unfortunately Jocelyn did and she knew she could not hide it from Valentine forever as there gifts would start to show.


	2. Prolgoue

3rd Person

A few years had passed after the princesses had been born and King Valentine being the horrible ruler he is had put up some new laws that were absolute absurd. He made dancing illegal and only allowed singing in schools if they songs had been looked over and thoroughly checked and the only singers were the people that were high up in society, the ones that were more on Valentine side than the side of the common people.

Prince Jonathan was now 7 and the Twin princesses were 6 and unfortunately for them and Jocelyn their powers were starting to show. Normally gifted ones powers start to show at the age of 12 but because these two and the two from the prophecy and their powers are a lot stronger they will emerge sooner than normal.

Jocelyn Pov

A week after the girls 6th birthday I noticed subtle changes, that I hoped that Valentine had no clue about, that was about the same time I decided it was no longer safe to keep my beautiful daughters here in the palace, in fear that Valentine will find out about them. Even though they are his own daughters, his own flesh and blood I have no doubt that he would not even hesitate to kill them.

For their own safety I have planned to take them to Luke. Luke promised he would look after them and raise them for me, and when I have the opportunity I will take Jon with me and leave Valentine and join Luke out in the far country. I am positive Luke will keep Clary and Alex safe as he has been hiding from Valentine himself for about 8 years, and Valentine still thinks he is dead.

I slowly walked into the girls room in the east wing, thankfully Valentine was away on official business so tonight was safe all I had to do was make sure the guards did not see me leave with Clary and Alex. I sat down on the carpet and call the girls over to me.

I had already told the girls what was happening tonight and they agreed to it they are surprisingly mature for they age. As Alex was brushing her hair, I started brushing Clary's long red curly hair. As I was brushing Clary's hair I was remind of when they were little without even realising it I started singing the lullaby I sang to them when they they were little the same one my mother used to sing to me.

(Song is called constant as the stars above it is from a Rapunzel movie)

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

On it's mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow

And butterfly dreams of a violet rose

Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight

A sun embraces the moonlight

The clouds will carry us off tonight

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

Clary snapped me out of my reverie when she started pulling on my dress to signal that I should stop brushing her hair.

Once I had both the girls ready, when left out the staff exit and as we neared the forest I could see the outline of Luke's face. Once when reached Luke I could not stop crying as I handed both my girls to Luke, but knowing that now they were going to be safe was enough to get me to turn back around with one final goodbye, and head back to the palace were my little boy was tucked up in bed unaware that his two younger sisters have just gone out of his life for now.


	3. Isabelle

6 years later

Izzy POV

"Mummy what's going on" I said in an almost whisper. Unable to keep my fear inside. Suddenly Alec burst through the door shouting at my parents. I slowly backed away back up to my room.

As I woke up I glanced at my clock seeing it was only 3:00am I was going to go back to sleep when I heard voices coming from outside my door. I was so petrified I had no clue what to do. Gingerly I stepped out of my bed and put on my pink and white polka Dot dressing gown and my purple sparkly slippers and turn my light on. All of a sudden my door slowly opens and two girls that look around my age are stood behind it one with red hair and the other with purple hair and unusual colour I guess it was probably died.

The girl with the purple hair walked into my room and sat on my bed and told me to put some clothes on, scared out my mind I did what she said. The girl with the Red curly hair grabbed a bag out of my closet and threw a few of my clothes inside it and some of my other belongings into it. Once I was dressed, I made sure to put some warm clothes on because I had no idea what they were planning.

The Red head walked over to my window and opened it, as soon as it was open she chucked the bag out the window. The she jumped. She jumped out the window, I was flabbergasted. The one with purple hair told me to jump and I didn't know what to do, I just stood there like a sack of potatoes, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. She put both her legs over the edge and instructed me to do the same thing. She then very slowly grabbed my left arm and jumped taking me with her.

I was extremely dark outside and I had no clue what was going on. I was pushed into some sort of car, I assume and it began driving to somewhere I had no idea.

When the car finally came to a rather bumpy stop the two girls got out and left me there.

I really slowly opened the car door and stepped out. In front of me was a man, he was quite tall he had light brown hair that was greying in some parts, and some of the kindest blue eyes I had ever seen.

He directed me to a room and said "this is where you will sleep tonight."

The last thing I heard before I drifted off to the land of dream was. "I'm Luke, and you're safe now."


	4. Ithuriel's Mark

Alex Pov

I was just sitting on a tree stump in our training area watching Clary train and the girls get ready to fight we have decided to train the girls to fight with weapons even though they can use magic so they are able to protect themselves in a situated where they cannot use their gift. Isabelle has come a long way from when she first came here back then she was so scared and unsure but now she is one of the best fighters here. It probably helps that she is one of the two chosen to help the twins who are supposed to take down Valentine. We know that because she has Ithuriel's mark most gifted have Raziel's mark. Isabelle or Izzy as she likes to be called, is Clary's best friend. Lila also has Ithuriel's mark and is supposed to help me and Clary. Though she Is my best friend. We have been friends since she came here when she was 13 a year after Izzy came. While scouting the woods on his daily parole Luke found Lila and her brother Lucas.

After that they came and stayed here both joining the rebellion. All men and boys in the rebellion are mainly here to help fight in hand to hand combat because unfortunately men cannot have the gift.

While I was thinking about it Lucas came back from scouting the nearest Villages with some of the other boys.

Valentine is a cruel man he made it so no crops could grow in villages so he could control what foods the people were eating which I believe is absolutely terrible. When me and Clary turn 18 we are going to go into the city and start our mission to bring down Valentine. I think we are ready but first we need to get more people to join the rebellion so tomorrow. Everyone will know we are the rebellion because the people know that the rebellion is run by two gifted twins called 'Scarlett' and 'Violet' they called us this because of our hair colours, sometimes people can be so unoriginal.

I can't wait to get some more people to join the rebellion. Once we do we will be one step closer to taking Valentine down.


	5. All for One

Clary Pov

Today is the day Alex, Izzy, Lila, and I start trying to get more people to support the Rebel, and to show that we are doing this for the benefit of the kingdom not ourselves. The Nearest Village is Ediline. It used to be a small farming village just on the outskirts for a big forest but now because of Valentine they cannot grow produce anymore.

Lucas and some of the other boys have gone and made sure there are none of Valentine's men or even his supporters in the village, luckily it was deemed safe.

We got our horses ready and left as soon as the clock was on the twelve, which meant we would probably be at Ediline for One o'clock.

When we arrived at the village I noticed all the brown leaves of the trees that should be green especially now at this time of the year, and it almost made me cry to see exactly how horribly Valentine reign had effect the people.

We got of our horses and tied them to trees that were near to where we were going to be performing. Alex and I both agree that to show them that we are serious we should not only show us braking one law but more.

Looking around I could tell that nobody, yet, recognised us as the Rebellion. That was most likely because nobody knows anything about the Rebellion except that it's leader had Blood Red and Dark purple hair, and of course Alex and I were in disguise in case we accidently came across any of Valentines men on the journey, but thankfully we didn't.

People were still going about their everyday activities, when we got into position, where the old fountain used to be until Valentine took it away saying it was to valuable for them presents, which in my opinion is really repulsive behaviour.

Music started playing like we knew it would and the people near who could hear it starting were looking around to find a source of the music and by the looks on their faces they couldn't find one, which is no surprise because there isn't one.

We then started to sing.

(All for one- from a three musketeers movie)

What are the chances, that we'd be here today?

Different girls from different worlds

Tryin' to find our own way

Now we're the perfect team, sharin' the same dream...

All for one who knew,

Together we'd know what to do?

Strong hearts, strong minds

Fighting for what's right every time

United... Decided, we'll never be divided

All for one... One for all

Don't try to stop us, or keep us down and out

The power of four forevermore

And now there is no doubt

Answering the call, breaking down the wall

As we were singing we used our magic to make crops grow from the ground again and we also took down our disguises.

All for one it's true,

Together we know what to do

Strong hearts, strong minds

Fighting for what's right every time

United... Decided, we'll never be divided

All for one, one for all

We may look beautiful

We may be dutiful

But don't be fooled of our finesse

We're here to save the day

Come on, on grade, touche

We're no damsels in distress

Don't mess with the dress

All for one you too,

Together we know what to do

Strong hearts, strong minds

Fighting for what's right every time

United... Decided, we'll never be divided

All for one, one for all

All for one it's true,

Together we know what to do

Strong hearts, strong minds

Fighting for what's right every time

United... Decided, we'll never be divided

All for one, one for all

All for one and one for all

All for one, one for all

When we finished, I looked over at Alex and smiled I knew this was going to be the start of a new era for this Kingdom and I personally will do everything I my power to make sure it is a nice place for people to live again and so they don't feel scared or threatened in their own homes.


	6. Living Perfection

Clary Pov

Once was got back to camp, me and the girls were talking about how strange It's going to be going to the capital city and pretending to be people were not. Alex and I decided that we were going to change our hair, brown and our eyes blue so that hopefully no-one will recognize us because we're not just worried that someone will recognize us from the rebellion but also from the fact that we're the missing princesses.

We found this small house on the outside of the city. Our story is that we're four orphans who have be let loose from the orphanage and had enough money from our parents put together to buy the house.

When we get there, we need to enrol in the school the only issue I have with that as the school is known to be the one were Crown prince Jonathan attends, AKA my brother. Then I need to find a job, even though Alex claims that we can just get food by using magic, I don't like to rely on magic for everything, which is why I mastered all known weapons.

The next day

Coming through the woods I could see the edge of the city becoming closer, and so were the chances of running into Jonathan becoming more and more likely.

As we came to our new for who knows long, I threw my bag into my room.

(Clary, Alex)

"Alex, I'm going out"

"Where are you going."

"I'm going to go and get myself a job" I said before sticking my tongue out at her.

"Okay, well I better go and get us enrol" she said with a look that said she would much rather be doing anything else.

As I was walking through the busy streets the only thing going through my head was what would happen if someone were recognize me. As I was about to give up I came across a small café. There was a lady standing behind the counter, and she had short greying hair and kind brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and went up to talk to her. "Hello"

"How may I help you" she asked with a kind smile.

"I was wondering if you, would be able to give me a job" I didn't mean for it to come off as desperate as it did.

She looked at me curiosity for a second before replying "yes."

"thank you, thank you" I could stop the massive smile from forming across my face."

"By the way, my names Lucie" she said with a small laugh. Which was when I realised I hadn't yet told her my name, it took me a while to remember the Fake name I was going to be going by.

"my name's Clara, Clara Fray."

"Okay then Clara, I'll see you tomorrow at 4, since I'm assuming you're still in school." She said with a raised eyebrow.

I wish I could do that.

"Yeah, once again thank you." I replied while leaving the café.

I was so in happy that I had managed to get a job I didn't see that there was a person walking straight towards me, until we collided.

"I'm so sorry" I said, just got here and I'm already making a fool of myself.

"No, problem." I said with a smile that could make any girl melt. Me being no exception.

I couldn't from a single word, he just looked like living perfection.

"my names Jace." "I guess I see you tomorrow at school" he said with a smirk before winking and walking away.

The only thoughts going through my head now were, this mission my not be as bad as I thought.


End file.
